Outside In
by The1upguy
Summary: This will be a series of one shots, and though it will seem like a crossover with the characters I will use, you'll understand how it is really a story about Inside Out. I will keep the swearing to a minimum, but you'll understand some things I cannot keep clean, hence the T rating
1. Chapter 1

**A small tribute, that I hope will become something more**

* * *

Whose your friend who liked to play, were still so sad you've gone away

I was watching Inside Out, and crying for the tenth time as Bing Bong disappeared into oblivion, when it suddenly dawned on me.

The movie was missing something, and I'm sure you and even Disney would agree.

With all respect to the voice talent, I feel a different voice would have done justice to Fear, Disgust, Sadness or Joy, heck even Anger. No wait, I take that back. Lewis Black fit anger to a T. However, I think everyone would agree, this is the first movie where we truly missed Robin Williams' talent for being...well, Robin Williams.

Even Bing Bong would have been a good match for the comic genius. But, I think, if everyone has five little emotional people rattling around in their heads, I'm pretty sure one of the aforementioned characters, except anger, would be Robin.

* * *

 **I will be doing a series of shorts, highlighting the emotions of fiction characters or historical figures during an ordinary moment in their lives. I will use my horrible talents to convey these thoughts and emotions the best I can, and dedicate it to Robin Williams, whose craziness has inspired me.**

 **If you have any person or character, doing a specific thing, that you want covered, let me know.**

 **First up...ME...of course, getting drunk at the bar.**


	2. John

**As I said, me first, so here is the first of many installments...I hope**

* * *

John

"Nice Shot, Joy." Sadness remarks with the most excited tone he can muster, stammering slightly from a good amount of alcohol, watching as the black ball with the number eight rolls gently into the corner pocket.

"Thank... you." Joy replies, a small burp placed in the middle of his response, as he too has been influenced by what their human has had to drink. The yellow emotion, whom has control of John, taps the appropriate buttons, making John reach down for the twenty dollar bill left on the rail of the table.

 _Thank's for the game, George..._

Sadness, quickly taps a button on the control panel, as Joy makes his first mistake.

 _...I mean Sam._

"Oops..." Joy remarks with another burp, followed by a hiccup. "...I think I'm drunk, Sadness."

"I know your drunk!" a voice replies from behind, slowing entering the room he was told to stay out of for the remainder of the night.

"GET OUT OF HERE, FEAR!?" they both shout, knowing how dangerous it is for this emotion to get close to the control panel while John is drunk, as it would hinder his ability to play his favorite game confidently.

Especially when money is on the line.

"I'll leave when you guys start paying attention to the what's going on downstairs, we're getting close to flooding out the basement." he says with an attitude

"Then I guess we better head for the bathroom." replies the happy emotion until Sadness calls his attention to the view screen, as another human approaches with a fifty dollar bill held out.

"Hey! Joy! Look... another sucker."

The yellow emotion, seeing a half C note placed on the table he has owned for the past hour, quickly dismisses everything that Fear has to say, and shoos him towards the exit.

"Fine... Fine... Fine... we'll empty the tank in a minute or two..." he says, as the smaller thinner emotion is pushed out of the main control room, and back into the dinning area of John's head-quarters. Joy waves at the other two emotions in the room, one being restrained by the other. "...just help Disgust keep Anger from getting free, cause you remember the last time he got a hold of the control panel when John was drunk...right?

Fear begins shuddering at the thought, as does Disgust.

"No...we are not going to get arrested again..." the green emotion barks, tightening the rope he has Anger tied to the chair with. "...this moron is not getting up from this seat until we get home."

"Good!" Joy remarks with a pleasant tone, heading back to the door to take on another player, happy with the way his friends are working together to keep their human from getting in trouble, as he usually does while intoxicated. However, as he reenters the control room and notices the rack of balls on the pool table has been broke, Joy kinda loses his happy side.

"SADNESS!?" He yells, running over to the head of the control panel, and retaking his seat. "What did you do?"

"I didn't break, Joy..." he returns, then points at the screen before them, showing the fresh bottle of beer that has been placed upon John's stool. "...he offered us a new drink if he could break, so I said yes."

"WHY!?" Joy asks with a bit of anger in his own voice, believing Sadness has just cost John fifty bucks. "Aren't you drunk enough?!"

Sadness smiles, then taps a few buttons on the control panel, forcing John to concentrate for a moment.

"He is playing with Fear at the helm. Observe." the blue emotion remarks, tapping the boldness button on the control panel.

 _You want to make it double or nothing?_

Joy stares at Sadness with complete shock on his face, however, it all fades as the opposing player returns a look of caution.

"Oh wow, you're right!" Joy replies, as the other human refuses the offer, then lowers down to take a shot.

"He's gonna miss that, so get ready." Sadness remarks confidently, and before the sentence is complete

 _SON OF A BITCH_

The attitude of the other human puts a smile on Joy, Sadness, and John's face, and quickly the yellow emotion goes to work.

"We got this one in the bag, Baby." He barks out, lining up the first shot, but playing out the next six in his head. Shot after shot fall as planned, and within a minute of taking the cue in hand, John has slain his opponent.

And his beer.

 _Good Game, Sir_

Sadness and Joy take pleasure in grasping the fifty from the table, however, nothing could please them more as they hear the next words uttered from their opponent.

 _Can I get a rematch_

Both emotions' eyes pop open as another fifty is pulled from the young sucker's pocket.

 _Sorry...I can't_

Both Sadness and Joy are stunned to hear the words come from John's mouth, not understanding how, until they look left.

"FEAR...ARE YOU STUPID!?"

John begins to sway and stagger as a third emotion now succumbs to the influence of what their human drank after simply touching the control panel.

"Oh wow, the room is spinning." the thin gray emotion remarks, quickly placing his hand upon the panel to keep from falling, and getting another dose of what Sadness and Joy have the ability to control.

His actions are shown on the outside, as John knocks his beer over.

 _Your Flagged!_

"Oh well, were done for the night now..." Joy grumbles, realizing they will not be able to keep John from feeling dizzy, as a majority of his emotions are now under the influence. Nor will they be able to get another beer "...I guess we should just go home."

"We can't!" Fear blurts, suddenly remembering why he came back to the control room. "We have to pee first."

"What!?" Both bark out with anger, however, Fear shuts them both down with his own angered look.

"We're pushing forty, guys... We can't keep a good seal like we used too." Fear singles out Sadness while continuing, as his warning of a flood fell upon deaf ears. "I told you we had a problem downstairs, and you decided to pour more beer into John. So, you are the stupid one!"

"AH GUYS!"

The voice from the door makes everyone turn around to see Disgust, oddly enough, a disgusted look on his face.

"We have a tiny red problem back here."

Joy and Sadness get up from the panel, allowing Fear to steer John towards the restroom. They notice the issue the moment they get to the back door.

"Anger got away while I wasn't looking..." Joy and Sadness roll their eyes at the green emotion, who has lost Anger before, however, a strong smell suddenly takes the little green man's attention, and the horrified emotion is quickly to the control panel.

"OH MY GOD! CLOSE THAT DOOR!" Disgust barks, as the smell of urine, vomit, and other stuff fill the noses of all four emotions. "We can piss somewhere else."

"Wow, I agree." Both Sadness and Joy add, as the smell gets more intense, yet they enter the room anyway.

"We have no choice, thanks to our blue alcoholic friend here." Fear remarks, holding his nose with one hand and working the controls with the other. "If we don't pee here, we're gonna pee on ourselves, and even _I_ think that's disgusting."

The emotions continue holding their nose, waiting for Fear to finish what is necessary. However, after a minute in to emptying the tank, Disgust can't take it anymore and rushes the control panel.

"Quick... just pinch it off... I can't take the stench in here!"

"I can't stop him _now_..." Fear replies, pointing to the gauge on John's tank, which still shows half full "...do you know how painful it would be if I hit the brakes, he could blow out a test..."

"OKAY! I get it!" Disgust remarks, tapping a single button on the control panel, making John's left hand leave the wall. The green emotion is quickly influenced by beer an stupidity, making him press another button to hold his nose with that same hand.

"But the least you can do is keep us from suffering."

"NO! Don't move that hand!" Fear cries out, as John suddenly loses his balance, falling forward into the stall and rubbing up against the nastiest piece of porcelain on God's green Earth.

"EWWW!" Disgust cries out, and before Fear can stop him, the green emotion presses more buttons, backing John away from the urinal.

The problem, he is still pissing.

All four watch in horror as the stream sways to the right, striking the leg of the guy standing next to him.

"Well now..." Anger argues from the back door, holding the scorched rope he burned his way out of, again. He looks up at the screen and smiles as the guy that was urinated upon, begins to clench his fists.

"...should I go back and sit down while you guys figure a way out of this, or do I just knock him out?"

All four emotions stare at the large man, whom they know John can handle if Anger is at the helm, and go over their limited choices.

"Well it's either the police dept...or the hospital, guys..." Joy remarks, a slight grin on his face as all three of his friends are nodding their heads up and down already.

"...and I guess that's an easy call."

The four emotions gesture their hands toward the control panel, allowing the red hot, rage filled beast access to it by himself. The alcohol immediately intensifies the raging inferno, blasting from Anger's top, and with one swift thrust of the handles, John's opponent is flat on his ass.

* * *

Two hours later (inside the police station drunk tank)

"This place smells!" Disgust remarks, while staring at the toilet their human is peeing into, inside the cell. The green emotion goes to press the same button he did before, taking John's hand from the wall, hoping to stop the ill scent from entering.

However, as John falls down again, all four emotions take turns punching Disgust in the face.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, let me know what you think, and if you have an idea for a fiction character or real live person doing what ever, also let me know.**


End file.
